Más que una amistad
by tardisdriver
Summary: La vida de John Watson ha cambiado radicalmente en los últimos meses gracias a un hombre. Se lo debe todo a Sherlock Holmes. ¿Sólo es agradecimiento lo que siente hacia él o hay algo más?
1. En el silencio de la noche

Cuanto más se acercaba al edificio, más ganas de llegar tenía y más prisa se daba. Ya en el portal, no pudo evitar sonreír. El 221B de Baker Street se había convertido en su hogar en pocos meses. Le encantaba vivir allí. La señora Hudson y sus visitas inesperadas con aperitivos, el desorden, la nevera casi vacía, los órganos humanos para experimentos por aquí y por allá... Se sentía en casa. Pero sobre todos los demás motivos por los que aquel era su hogar estaba _él._

Sumido en estos pensamientos, subió las escaleras corriendo y llegó por fin al apartamento. Abrió la puerta con la llave y entró.

- Hola, John - saludó un Sherlock distraído desde el sofá en el que estaba tumbado.

- ¡Hola! - sonrió John - He comprado un brick de leche y un tarro de mermelada - se dirigió a la nevera para dejar la leche dentro. Hizo una mueca al abrirla. - Vaya... La cabeza sigue ahí. Creo que me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a verla.

- No le cojas mucho cariño, pronto acabaré con el experimento y me desharé de ella.

El médico cerró la nevera y suspiró. Se sentó en una silla y encendió la televisión. Estaban dando un programa de baile. No le interesaba verlo, sólo quería un ruido de fondo, por alguna extraña razón le ayudaba a relajarse.

Hacía días que no tenían ningún caso, ningún asesinato en circunstancias extrañas, ningún misterio demasiado difícil para Lestrade. Así, en un momento de descanso, John por fin se pudo parar a pensar sobre los últimos acontecimientos y los cambios en su vida. Antes era un médico de guerra con cojera psicosomática sin un lugar a donde ir. Ahora su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados. Compartía piso, tenía un trabajo, caminaba sin muletas y su vida estaba llena de emoción y aventuras. Sonrió y miró al responsable de tales cambios. Allí estaba, tumbado, aburrido, viendo la tele, dejando pasar el tiempo. Tenía tanto, tanto que agradecerle...

- ¿Qué estás mirando? - John salió de su ensimismamiento de golpe al comprobar que Sherlock lo miraba frunciendo el ceño.

- Nada, sólo me preguntaba si querías ver otra cosa, no creo que ese programa te guste. - improvisó Watson.

- Sabes que no tengo nada mejor que hacer ahora mismo. Ojalá suceda algún asesinato imposible de resolver para ese idiota de Lestrade, o me moriré de aburrimiento. - resopló el detective, frustrado.

Una sonrisa se dibujó otra vez en la cara de John. Su compañero de piso solía hacer ese tipo de comentarios totalmente desconsiderados, y le encantaban. Incluso la señora Hudson se había acostumbrado a las palabras que Sherlock decía como si fueran lo más normal del mundo.

Cierto barullo venía de fuera. John se asomó a la ventana y pudo comprobar como las obras en el edificio seguían avanzando, los obreros casi habían terminado. Tras la explosión, gran parte del inmueble había quedado en un estado lamentable.

- Creo que tendré que quedarme otra noche aquí - le comentó a su compañero.

Desde aquel incidente, Watson se había quedado a dormir en el sofá de Sherlock, pues en su dormitorio sí se habían producido daños peores.

- Comprendo - se limitó a decir el detective.

El silencio inundó la habitación durante unos minutos hasta que una voz femenina lo interrumpió de improviso, sobresaltando a John.

- Pensé que querríais algo para cenar, chicos - miraron a la puerta y vieron a la señora Hudson con una bandeja de comida en las manos. - Si no fuera por mí, moriríais de hambre, hay que ver...

- Usted siempre tan amable, señora Hudson - sonrió Watson.

Sherlock se limitó a sonreír.

Cenaron sin decir una palabra, con el programa de baile y el ruido de la obra de fondo. En ese momento, John se dio cuenta de lo mucho que dependían ambos de las investigaciones, el peligro, las emociones fuertes. Cogió su portátil y ojeó su blog. La última entrada era de hacía una semana. Comenzó a leer sus anteriores entradas, recordando entre sonrisas las aventuras que había vivido con el detective consultor. Así dejó pasar el tiempo hasta que le entró sueño.

- Creo que me voy a ir a dormir ya... - acabó la frase con un bostezo.

- De acuerdo, entonces me voy a mi habitación a dormir yo también. Hasta mañana - Sherlock se retiró con estas palabras.

John lo miró entrar en su habitación y oyó el ruido que hizo al tumbarse en la cama. La frialdad de su amigo siempre estaba latente, pero últimamente había aumentado considerablemente sin razón alguna.

El sueño lo reclamaba. Pronto sus párpados se cerraron y se quedó dormido.

Así pasaron las horas en Baker Street. El silencio y la oscuridad caían sobre la calle, sólo interrumpidos por el ladrido de algún perro y los faros de los coches.

Rompiendo con la tranquilidad, en medio de la noche, un sudoroso John Watson abre los ojos con sobresalto.

Sangre, disparos, muerte, fango, dolor, gritos, miedo.

Aquella pesadilla volvía después de tanto tiempo. Ya casi había olvidado aquellos días en los que despertaba en medio de la noche, tembloroso, por culpa de los terribles sueños que lo atormentaban. Pero allí estaba otra vez, torturándolo, su pasado en la guerra.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Su piel estaba cubierta de sudor frío. Sin poder contenerse, comenzó a sollozar. Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba haciendo demasiado ruido, pero era demasiado tarde. Oyó el ruido de una puerta seguido de unos pasos y en seguida apareció Sherlock junto a él en la oscuridad.

John giró la cara hacia el respaldo del sofá, no quería que su amigo le viera llorar.

- Así que han vuelto, ¿eh? Qué extraño...

Maldita sea, pensó el doctor. No debería haberse molestado en intentar disimular. Él siempre lo sabía todo.

Se giró otra vez esperando encontrarse con una mirada analítica, impersonal, unos ojos que lo miraran como una fuente de pruebas, detalles y pistas pero no como a una persona, al igual que hacía con los cadáveres de sus casos.

Sin embargo, se encontró con un Sherlock completamente diferente. Sus helados ojos mostraban una calidez nunca vista, una preocupación real... ¿Era aquello _miedo_? ¡No podía ser!

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el detective. Su voz tembló.

- S... - ¿para qué iba a mentir? Ambos sabían la verdad- No...

Se llevó las manos a la cara. Aún estaba húmeda, y notó cómo algunas lágrimas caían en sus dedos. Se tapó la cara. Nunca nadie lo había visto llorar, para él era algo muy íntimo y se sentía muy vulnerable, lo odiaba. Deseó que lo tragara la tierra.

Entonces sintió dos brazos que lo rodeaban y que chocaba contra el pecho de alguien. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y vio que Sherlock lo estaba abrazando.

¿Sherlock lo estaba abrazando?

- ¿Qu-qué haces...? - preguntó, sin comprender.

No recibió ninguna respuesta. Al principio estaba rígido e incómodo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que su compañero sólo intentaba ayudarle a superar el mal momento. Cerró los ojos e intentó dejar la vergüenza de lado, ya que sabía que para su amigo aquello suponía un gran esfuerzo. Le devolvió el abrazo.

Los segundos pasaron. Ninguno de los dos rompió aquel silencio. La camisa de Sherlock estaba húmeda por las lágrimas de John. Sus respiraciones se sincronizaron. Watson se sintió mejor poco a poco. Sabía que el detective no era experto en animar a la gente, pero en esta ocasión había funcionado. Una sonrisa apareció lentamente en su cara. Esta vez tenía alguien con él, alguien que lo apoyaba en un momento de sufrimiento.

Se separó un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos. Él le dirigió una mirada indescifrable. La sonrisa de John se ensanchó al romper, por fin, aquel silencio.

- Gracias - dijo de todo corazón. Con sólo una palabra resumía todo lo que le debía, lo mucho que se alegraba de vivir con él.

Sherlock sonrió también. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante unos eternos segundos.

Y entonces, justo entonces, John se dio cuenta de que ya nunca estaría solo.

De pronto volvió a la realidad, pues se percató de que Sherlock acercaba su cara a la suya. Su respiración se aceleró. ¿Qué pretendía hacer? Se intentó alejar inútilmente, pues el detective lo atrajo hacia sí colocando una mano en su nuca. John se dejó hacer. En ese instante comprendió por fin el verdadero motivo que le hacía correr cada día hasta llegar a casa, el por qué había arriesgado su vida para salvar a su compañero. Cerró los ojos.

El roce del cálido aliento en su cara lo hizo estremecer. Sus labios se juntaron por fin. John alargó un brazo hasta tocar el pelo de Sherlock. Acarició sus oscuros rizos con suavidad. Le sorprendió la dulzura con la que el detective le besaba. La mano que no estaba en su nuca subió a su cara y lo acarició. Deseó que aquel beso, el mejor que nadie le había dado nunca, no se acabara, pero lo hizo. Sus bocas se separaron finalmente. Abrieron los ojos y se miraron, frente con frente. Se separaron con rapidez. Ambos estaban turbados y confundidos. John abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra. Miraron al suelo.

- Bu-Buenas noches - dijo Sherlock mientras se levantaba y se iba a su habitación.

John se quedó unos minutos con la boca abierta mirando hacia la puerta del cuarto del detective antes de tumbarse nuevamente en el sofá.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos durmió esa noche.


	2. El consejo de una amiga

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, John se levantó y salió a la calle. No quería ver a Sherlock. No en ese momento. Paseó por las frías calles de Londres, pensativo.

No sabía qué pensar. Lo que había pasado la noche anterior le desconcertaba, le asustaba y le gustaba. Nunca habría imaginado que Sherlock sería capaz de hacer algo así. Tenía miedo de que ahora las cosas fueran a peor con él, y no comprendía por qué le había gustado. Pero le gustó. Le gustó mucho. Cerró los ojos por un momento y recordó otra vez aquel beso.

Un zumbido lo sobresaltó. Salió de su ensimismamiento y metió la mano en el bolsillo. Tenía un mensaje.

_Hola, John._

_Hace días que no nos vemos  
>No he dormido nada<br>¿te pasas por casa? :)  
>- Sarah<em>

¿Por qué no?, pensó. Al fin y al cabo, ella era su amiga, la tenía algo abandonada y no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Era la excusa perfecta para mantenerse alejado de Sherlock por un día.  
>La casa de Sarah quedaba cerca, así que fue caminando.<p>

Al llegar y tocar el timbre, ella le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. Aún estaba en pijama. Le invitó a desayunar con ella, y él aceptó. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para desayunar con las prisas por alejarse del piso.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal te van las cosas? ¿Alguna trepidante aventura con el detective Sherlock? - preguntó Sarah mientras preparaba la comida.

- Pues no... Llevamos una temporada muy aburrida - respondió John desde el sofá.

- Oh, qué pena... ¿Y por qué no me has llamado? - le llevó un plato con bacon, judías y un vaso de zumo.

- No sé... No quería molestar - improvisó él justo antes de comenzar a comer con avidez. En realidad había estado perdido en sus pensamientos y no se había acordado de ella, pero decirle eso era inadecuado.

- Tú nunca me molestas - sonrió ella mientras se sentaba a su lado a comer.

En aquel sofá había dormido él la última (y única) vez que se había quedado en casa de la doctora. Recordó aquellos días, cuando intentaba tener una relación con ella. Aquella primera cita salió bastante mal... Pero aún así ella seguía llamándole e incluso un día se quedó a dormir en su casa. Ella parecía bastante decepcionada porque él no durmió con ella, y se sintió tan avergonzado que no volvió a llamarla por unos días. Aquello no había funcionado, y eso que ella había puesto ilusión en la relación. ¿Por qué? Estaba claro... Watson no estaba interesado. Ella era guapa, inteligente y simpática, pero algo no cuadraba, y ahora se daba cuénta de qué era lo que fallaba.

Acabaron de comer y John se ofreció para lavar los platos. Mientras los lavaba, ella se quedó de pie al lado, mirándole con una sonrisa. Él la miró de reojo antes de hablar.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó, extrañado, frunciendo el ceño. Ella rió, y el no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír también, sin comprender aún a su amiga.

Sarah lo miró a los ojos y se acercó. Le dio un dulce beso en los labios al que Watson respondió con frialdad y sin siquiera cerrar los ojos. La doctora se separó con una expresión triste, se giró y se llevó las manos a la cara, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Él se sintió muy, muy mal, sabía que la estaba decepcionando y que todo era culpa suya.

- Yo... - balbuceó John. - Perdona, es sólo que...

- No, John, estoy harta - apenas pudo escuchar sus palabras, distorsionadas porque intentaba aguantar las lágrimas y por las manos que le tapaban la cara. - He intentado que esto funcionara de todas las maneras posibles, pero tú... Parece que no te intereso lo más mínimo.

Watson se mordió el labio, preocupado. No sabía qué decir.

- Yo quería intentarlo, de verdad...

- ¿En serio? - lo miró, incrédula -. ¿Por eso te quedaste a dormir en el sofá cuando te invité a quedarte a dormir en casa? Por favor, John, te tengo que dar asco para que rechaces un ofrecimiento así. O eso o te gustan los tíos, si no, no lo entiendo.

El médico se quedó en silencio. La última frase le sentó como un jarro de agua fría y no pudo responder. Se quedó con la boca entreabierta de la impresión. Intentó articular alguna palabra, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Sólo consiguió mover la cabeza de un lado a otro con cara de idiota.

- Joder - dijo Sarah, desconcertada, tras unos segundos de silencio. - John, no... - paseó por la habitación, intentando asumir la noticia - Joder... No me lo puedo creer... ¿Y aún así...? ¿Aún así has estado todo este tiempo jugando conmigo? - se llevó la mano a la frente y lo miró con enfado.

- No, Sarah, yo nunca he jugado contigo, es sólo que... - buscó las palabras más adecuadas - Ni siquiera yo sabía... Bueno, no estoy seguro de nada... - se pasó la mano por el pelo, confuso.

Ella se quedó mirándolo un rato, poniendo en orden sus sentimientos.

- Vaya... No sé qué decir - se enjugó las lágrimas. - ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta de...? Bueno, ya sabes - su voz temblaba, aquello la había tomado por sorpresa y no se había hecho a la idea aún. Intentaba actuar con normalidad, pero nunca antes se había encontrado ante una situación así. Sin embargo, John era, ante todo, su amigo, y quería ayudarlo.

- ... Agh - John se sentó en el sofá y se tapó la cara con las manos. Se sentía confundido, avergonzado, mil sentimientos a la vez. Si ni él sabía bien lo que había pasado ni lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, ¿cómo iba a explicárselo a Sarah?

Su amiga le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y le sonrió, comprensiva.

- Si no te sientes preparado para contarlo, no pasa nada.

Él se alegró de tener a alguien que le escuchara y comprendiera en ese momento tan difícil para él.

- Verás, anoche... - comenzó John, titubeante y azorado - Me besó un... hombre - bajó la mirada el decir la última palabra.

- ¿Y te gustó, verdad? - apoyó la cara en su mano y lo miró atentamente.

Una sonrisa tonta se esbozó en la cara del doctor mientras recordaba aquel momento.

- Ya veo que sí - dijo Sarah, sonriente y convencida al ver la expresión de su amigo.

- El problema es que no es propio de él hacer algo así y estoy... confuso. No sé qué debería hacer - terminó la frase con un suspiro.

- Espera un momento... - lo miró atentamente, entrecerrando los ojos - No me lo puedo creer, ¡no puede ser!

- ¿Qué pasa? - John tragó saliva. No le había dicho quién era el que le besó, pero temía que ella lo descubriera.

- ¡Te besó Sherlock! ¡Es increíble! - Sarah se levantó de la impresión, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la sacudió mientras hablaba - ¡Nunca creí que ese tío fuera capaz de sentir algo!

- Créeme, le conozco bien, y yo tampoco lo creía. Pero... - agitó la cabeza, confundido - Ya no sé qué pensar. Por eso esta mañana salí del apartamento temprano, para no tener que hablar con él.

- ¡Eso no es propio de alguien como tú! - John frunció el ceño - Tú, que fuiste a la guerra, que vives por y para la aventura, ¡debes afrontar esto cara a cara!

Las palabras de Sarah infundieron valor al doctor. Se levantó del sofá, asintiendo.

- Tienes razón - dijo mientras cogía su chaqueta. - Muchas gracias por todo, Sarah, si no fuera por ti ahora seguiría vagando por Londres como un idiota - se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó. - Bueno, he de irme, tengo algo que hacer.

Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo. Sarah se acercó a la ventana y lo vio marchar a toda prisa a casa. Sonrió, nostálgica. Siempre pensó que había algo entre ellos... Ahora sólo podía esperar que él fuera feliz, y había contribuído a ello.

¿Entonces por qué se seguía sintiendo mal?


	3. La visita de Mycroft

_¡Siento mucho haber tardado casi un mes en acabar este capítulo! Sé que es más corto que los demás, pero creo que el contenido está bien. Espero que os guste :)_

Sherlock abrió los ojos y en pocos segundos se levantó de la cama. Salió apresuradamente al salón para encontrarse con el sofá vacío. Sus ojos examinaron el lugar rápidamente y llegó a la conclusión de que John se había ido con la única razón de no hablar con él, algo que tenía sentido dado lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Se sentó en la improvisada cama de su compañero de piso y comenzó a reflexionar sobre los hechos pasados. Se arrepentía de haber hecho aquello_._ Era la primera vez que sentía un impulso así y no supo contenerse. Debía aprender a controlarse la próxima vez, pero esta le tomó por sorpresa. ¿Él sintiendo algo por alguien? No. No podía ser. Entrecerró los ojos. Este contratiempo lo iba a distraer de su trabajo, mala cosa.

Sin embargo, en el fondo le gustaba aquel torrente de nuevas y agradables sensaciones. Y, a la vez, le asustaba lo que podía suponer un cambio así en su vida.

El ruido de un coche lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. No necesitó mirar por la ventana. Esperó unos minutos hasta que escuchó pasos por la escalera, y cuando estos pararon, abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, hermano? - le preguntó a Mycroft, mientras él entraba en la casa jugueteando con su paraguas. - Por lo que veo, ningún caso nuevo... - suspiró.

Su hermano lo miró con detenimiento durante unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño. Tomó asiento, y Sherlock lo imitó.

- Curioso... Muy curioso... - sonrió el mayor.

- Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta - recalcó Sherlock, obviando el hecho de que Mycroft parecía haber averiguado más de lo que a él le gustaría que supiera.

El mayor de los hermanos Holmes arqueó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír.

- Vengo a verte, por supuesto. Sabes que me preocupo por ti, y últimamente más. Sé que no tienes ningún caso entre manos, y también las cosas que pueden pasar cuando te aburres - se giró un momento para mirar los agujeros de bala en la pared.

- Continúa - Sherlock apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, con sus larguísimos dedos de violinista cruzados, expectante.

- Hace un rato he venido aquí en coche y he visto como tu compañero de piso salía de aquí y se alejaba caminando solo, algo muy extraño considerando que desde que os mudasteis a vivir juntos apenas os habéis separado un momento. Pensé que habríais discutido, pero no oí el ruido de tu violín, así que esa opción quedó descartada. Lo seguí desde una cierta distancia hasta que entró en la casa de Sarah, su compañera de trabajo... Y sabes tan bien como yo que no cabe la posibilidad de que haya ido a verla sin un motivo importante, ya que ni siquiera son pareja y él lleva un tiempo evitándola. Decidí subir aquí para averiguar lo que había ocurrido entre vosotros dos y... Vaya, qué sorpresa me he llevado - rió -.

El detective se sonrojó ligeramente. La capacidad deductiva de su hermano era superior a la suya, y estaba seguro de que sabía ya lo que había pasado, algo que no le gustaba nada.

- Vamos, hermano - sonrió el mayor al ver la expresión del otro -. No he venido a burlarme de ti, sino a ayudarte. Sé que no tienes experiencia en este... campo.

- Agradezco tus intenciones, pero no creo que puedas servirme de ayuda. Ahora, si me haces el favor, preferiría estar a solas - dijo Sherlock, con claras intenciones de echar a su hermano.

- No puedes controlar tus impulsos, ¿verdad? - preguntó Mycroft.

El menor se quedó helado. Abrió la boca con intención de responder pero no le salieron las palabras.

- Es normal que te ocurra eso, por lo que sé nunca has tenido una experiencia de ese tipo antes. ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

El detective se rindió.

- ¿Qué sugieres que haga?

- Lo primero que debes hacer es hablar con él. Es imposible que arregles algo con una persona sin hablar con ella. - le aconsejó Mycroft.

- De acuerdo... - el menor aceptó el consejo a regañadientes. Aquella situación era completamente nueva para él, así que lo menos que podía hacer era seguir las indicaciones de su hermano -. Gracias por todo. Te mantendría al tanto de lo que pase, pero sé que tienes tus maneras de saberlo sin necesidad de que hable contigo.

Mycroft se dirigó hacia la puerta para salir, pero a mitad de camino se giró y miró a su hermano.

- Una última cosa, Sherlock... - comenzó a decir el mayor.

- ¿Sí? - le instó el detective, intrigado.

- Probablemente creas que esto te supondrá una distracción fatal de tu trabajo. Estás muy equivocado. No tiene por qué serlo, incluso puede venirte bien. - explicó Mycroft, para alivio de su hermano. - Recuérdalo bien. Te deseo lo mejor.

Y con una sonrisa y un movimiento de paraguas, su hermano mayor se fue de la casa. Cuando los pasos en la escalera dejaron de oírse, Sherlock miró por la ventana y lo vio subirse y marcharse en su habitual coche negro. Pudo ver a Anthea sentada en el asiento de atrás, escribiendo algo en el móvil, como siempre.

Se sentó en el sofá para esperar a que el doctor llegara, con un suspiro. Cogió unos parches de la mesa y se los puso en el brazo. Necesitaba nicotina.

Pasaron los minutos, y John no llegaba. Sherlock se puso más nervioso por la tardanza, ni siquiera los parches lo ayudaban. Pensó en disparar a la pared otra vez, pero no le apetecía tener que darle más explicaciones a la Sra. Hudson. Entonces vio el violín, apoyado en la pared.

Lo cogió y tocó una melodía desafinada, bruscamente, sin intención de crear un sonido agradable. Sabía tocarlo perfectamente, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba algo bonito. Aquel ruido chirriante y desagradable no era más que una representación de lo que sentía. La eterna espera lo estaba matando.

Pasó media hora así, y cada vez tocaba con más rabia, sacando sonidos más estridentes del violín, hasta que se soltó una cuerda. Estaba tocando con tanta fuerza que la cuerda le golpeó en un dedo. Se miró la mano y vio que tenía sangre. Su primera reacción fue buscar a John con la mirada para que le curara la herida, pero él no estaba ahí para ayudarlo.

Justo entonces oyó lo que antes no había podido escuchar por culpa del ruido que hacía con el instrumento, unos pasos en la escalera, muy cerca ya de la puerta. Al oír el sonido de las llaves en la cerradura no pudo evitar sonreír, olvidándose por completo del dolor.

John estaba allí por fin, en el momento más indicado.


	4. La melodía más hermosa

_¡Aquí está el último capítulo! Siento haber tardado tanto escribiendo este también. Espero que os guste, y perdonádme si os parece corto. Es el primer fanfic de varios capítulos que escribo, intentaré hacerlo mejor la próxima vez. Gracias por vuestros reviews y vuestro apoyo :)_

John abrió la puerta del piso nervioso. Le costó meter la llave en la cerradura. Cuando por fin entró, alzó la cabeza, hasta entonces pendiente de sus temblorosas manos, y lo vio.

Sherlock estaba allí de pie, mirándole fijamente con algo parecido a una sonrisa en la cara. El doctor pensó en devolverle la sonrisa, pero entonces se fijó en la mano herida de su compañero de piso. Corrió al baño sin mediar palabra, y volvió al salón con un botiquín. Se acercó al detective y tomó su mano para inspeccionar el dedo sangrante. Al tocarlo, notó que la respiración de Sherlock se aceleraba, pero intentó ignorar este hecho para centrarse en su trabajo.

- ¿Cómo te has hecho esto? - preguntó John, mientras quitaba el tapón de un bote de agua oxigenada.

- ¿No es obvio? - contestó Sherlock girando la cabeza y mirando al violín roto en el suelo. Volvió la cabeza bruscamente con un quejido cuando notó el ardor del líquido en su dedo.

- Tranquilo, hombre, no es para tanto. - respondió el médico sin apartar la vista de la tirita que ahora le ponía en la mano. Al acabar, alzó los ojos y sonrió - Eres un idiota quejica, ¿lo sabías?

Sherlock rió. Por un momento se quedaron así, riendo y mirándose uno al otro. Los dos pensaron a la vez que era el momento de hablar, y empezaron a la vez, pero al ver que el otro iba a hablar también, pararon.

- Habla tú. Seguro que ya sabes lo que voy a decir por mi expresión, por el sudor de mis manos o algo así. - dijo John, rompiendo el silencio.

Sherlock respiró hondo. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de salir airoso de la situación de una forma que se le daba bastante bien: deduciendo.

- En cuanto me desperté y vi que no estabas en el piso, deducí que te habías ido porque te encontrabas incómodo con lo que pasó anoche y no te atrevías a hablar conmigo. - comenzó Sherlock -. Supuse que te habías ido a dar un paseo, pero mi hermano pasó por aquí y me comentó que habías ido a casa de tu amiga Sarah.

Otro día me habría parecido extraño, porque vuestra relación se ha enfriado ya que tú no has dado ningún paso y ella se ha cansado de esperar por ti, pero la situación hoy es diferente. Tienes pocas personas con las que hablar de algo tan íntimo como esto, y con ella tienes confianza, así que tiene sentido deducir que hablaste con ella del tema para que te aconsejara. De todas formas, supongo que ella te llamó o te mandó un mensaje, tú no irías a su casa sin avisar.

Te oí al llegar. La firmeza de tus pasos en la escalera, signo de decisión, contrasta con tu tardanza en meter la llave en la cerradura, algo que indica que a pesar de todo estabas nervioso. Así pues, está claro que tienes intención de hablar conmigo sobre el tema pero que no estás del todo seguro respecto a qué decir ni a cómo voy a reaccionar. ¿Y bien? - terminó el detective con una media sonrisa.

La expresión del doctor nunca dejaba de sorprender al menor de los Holmes. Cada vez que hacía una de sus brillantes deducciones, él lo miraba con total admiración. Sólo él. Ni Lestrade, ni Sally, ni Anderson parecían maravillarse con su privilegiada mente, incluso parecían odiarle por lo que hacía, aunque sin él ninguno de los casos complicados sería resuelto.

Sólo él siempre se mostraba igual de fascinado, y no temía decirlo en voz alta. Sólo John parecía disfrutar con la lógica de Sherlock y apreciar su trabajo. Por una vez en su vida, el detective tenía alguien que lo admiraba y no lo despreciaba por quien era.

- Fantástico, como siempre - dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me he dejado algo? - preguntó el otro, ladeando la cabeza.

- Sólo una cosa - contestó John, haciendo que Sherlock frunciera el ceño.

- Siempre hay algo... ¿Qué es esta vez? - preguntó, claramente decepcionado consigo mismo.

- Esto - respondió simplemente el doctor, acercándose al otro y tomándole la cara con las manos.

John buceó un par de segundos en sus ojos antes de besarle.

Esta vez el beso fue cálido, apasionado. El enfásis del doctor pilló al detective desprevenido. John casi tuvo que ponerse de puntillas por la diferencia de altura, y Sherlock lo sujetó por los hombros para que no se cayera.

Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, por la boca. El beso los había dejado exhaustos. Sherlock se preguntó si John podría escuchar los latidos de su corazón, pues a él le retumbaban en los tímpanos.

- Bueno... - empezó John, cuando su respiración recuperó el ritmo normal - ¿Me puedes explicar cómo demonios le has hecho eso a tu violín?

Sherlock le respondió con una carcajada.

Al día siguiente, Lestrade llamó a Sherlock. Lo necesitaba para un nuevo caso que no supo resolver solo. Tras este vinieron muchos otros casos, todos ellos resueltos brillantemente por el genial detective en compañía de John.

Un día se cruzaron con Sebastian y Sherlock lo miró con orgullo mientras cogía de la mano a su doctor. Atrás quedaban todos aquellos años de desprecio de sus compañeros y malos tragos.

Para Sally y Anderson, su compañero ocasional dejó de parecerles un _freak_ tanto como antes, pues que tuviera pareja lo acercaba más a los mortales, según ellos. Además, John lo defendía siempre que intentaban burlarse de él.

También Mycroft se enteró y fue el primero en felicitarlos por la noticia, alegre de ver a su hermano tan feliz.

Una semana más tarde del primer beso, el violín de Sherlock ya estaba reparado, y nunca más salieron de él sonidos desagradables, sino las más preciosas melodías que reflejaban el estado de ánimo del único detective consultor del mundo.


End file.
